


Non-summit

by Fallingdown



Category: Non-summit
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:37:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingdown/pseuds/Fallingdown
Summary: Oneshots y cortos homosexuales sobre el k-show.





	Non-summit

A Yuan le gustaba Tyler, ese compañero juguetón y risueño, que a veces parece olvidar que está pisando los treinta.

A Yuan le gusta Tyler, ese compañero que habla sobre datos que parecen interesantes, pero su manera complicada de hablar hace que Yuan se concentre solo en la manera que en que mueve los labios.

A Yuan le gusta Tyler, ese compañero que suele sentir más frío que el resto y se estremece con facilidad. Ese mismo hombre que busca calor en otros cuerpos y no duda en acurrucarse contra el primero que se ofrezca.

A Yuan le gusta Tyler, ese compañero de palabras lentas y voz suave que es capaz de hipnotizarlo aún cuando habla de la última dinastía egipcia.

A Yuan le gusta Tyler, ese compañero de humor irritable, pero que es incapaz de decirles que no o hablarles de manera grocesa.

A Yuan le gusta Tyler, ese compañero que presiona sus sentimientos sin querer y los saca a flote, ese hombre que es capaz de hacerlo llorar sin pena, con una de sus manos sobre su hombro. 

A Yuan le gusta Tyler, ese compañero de sonrisa fácil y ojos amables, manos calidas y labios resecos.

A Yuan le gusta Tyler, ese compañero que es simplemente Tyler.


End file.
